


Sex Hair

by Mad_Lori



Series: Performance in a Leading Role [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Benedict's Vogue photshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Hair

 

"Sherlock?" John called.

"What?" came the response, floating down the stairs.

"Come here, will you?"

"Why?  I’m busy."

"You are reading your eighteenth book about Victorian psychology, you can spare two minutes."

John did not hear so much as sense the sigh of impatience; he heard the scrape of a chair, then footsteps from above and down the stairs.  Sherlock appeared at his shoulder, lips pursed in annoyance.  ”All right, what couldn’t wait?”

"When did you do  _this_  photoshoot?”

Sherlock leaned over John’s shoulder.  ”Oh.  A few months ago.  I think you were in New York.”

"How is it possible that you never mentioned having done a shoot with Annie Leibovitz?"

"Is it worth mentioning?"

"To your husband, who rather obsessively collects all your press?"

Sherlock smirked.  ”A fact that never fails to amuse.  I don’t quite know why you’re so devoted to collecting abstract representations of me when you’ve got the genuine article right here.”  He glanced down at John, who hadn’t quite been able to take his eyes off the photo on his screen. “Oh.  You like this one in particular, do you?”

"Well, _look_  at it!  You’re… _splayed_   And you’re all…with the come-fuck-me eyes and the  _sex hair_.”

"Oddly, that is exactly the term the stylist used when describing how she wanted me to look."

"Mission accomplished, I’d say."

"Only you would know," Sherlock said, right into John’s ear.  "Would you care to recreate the effect now?"

John jumped up and turned, grabbing Sherlock by the beltloops.  ”No stylist can ever get it quite right.  Sex hair has to be  _earned_.”


End file.
